Earth Girl and Kingdom Hearts Existence
by mariasophforev
Summary: Maddie lives in New York and LOVES Kingdom Hearts. This is the story of how she ends up in their dimension.But, the real question is what's real anymore and what isn't.. What does it have for her? Read,R&R and find out! Warning BASED ON THE GAME BUT MAY HAVE FEW CHANGES TO PLOT FOR MY STORY SUCH AS WITH RIKUS FATE! I don't like how he stays out of it till the end of the KH2 GAME!


Author's Note: HEY GU-AHHHHH! *dodges objects from audience* LISTEN I'M SORRY ABOUT THE PETER FANFIC BUT THE UNOFFICIAL CHAPTER IS LEFT AT MY AUNTS HOUSE IT WILL BE UP LATER! Still don't believe me… Fine I Maria As Authoress of my very own fanfic I promise to update the next chapter later this weekend WITH A BONUS! Happy?

(Audience: *cheers* WOO WE LUV U AGAIN MARIA!)

Maria (Me): Thank You, Thank you *bows in happiness of her fans*

Peter: Maria are you talking to yourself again *tilts head in confusion*

Maria: Nooo Pe- WAIT WHAT HOW DID YOU GET HERE WHEEE UR BACK PETEY!:P *hugs*

Peter: *chokes* Yaa I *cough* can't breath…..

Maria: Oops sorry *blushes*

Peter: You know your OC/Sis is going to get jealous…..

Maria: *face palm* Uh hello did you forget she is a part of me so I can feel that she isn't. Remember its you here AND the Peter in my story with maya that are together….

Peter: Huh? So there's another of me? That's confusing…O.o

Maria: *chuckles* Heh you think too much.. (theres more than millions of him from stories to dolls sheesh people nowadays are creeps:0 not all though!;) *kisses on the cheek*

Peter: Y-yeah wait, you just gave me a thimble!

Maria : No Peter its a kiss…-_-

Peter: A kiss?

Maria: *anime sweat drop* Oh god this is gonna be a long chapter… Oh Well Enjoy!

Maria (again) : Now where do I begin trying to tell you…

Chapter 1: Is Any of This for Real or Not?

Sophia's P.O.V.

'Wow, I can't even get any ideas for my story….. suckish much?', I said being sarcastic in my head. Maniac maybe, anyway as you can see my name is Sophia Faith Madeline,and I am 14 since 2 months ago before school started…but really people called me Madison. Has nothing to do with my first name right? Well, the only reason is that I don't tell people my first name call me paranoid but you don't know what names could do….. And, besides its my nickname a couple of my friends still have to figure out my real name.

I guess you want to hear something interesting like in every person's life, well mine is that I'm in love with the one and only Kingdom Hearts. Naturally, I have at least one of the games and besides watched all the movies from Birth By Sleep to Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance and have the songs memorized by heart! Call me a freak but, I wouldn't give 2 bananas! Trying to be a good person and not be those that just lash out with bad words…Anyway, your probably bored by now so since I told you a little about me to help you know what to expect on with whats going on SO FAR!

—

Sophia a.k.a Madisons P.O.V.

"Sophia honey (she and my family members call me this no matter what) we're going to leave in a little while so study a little before we go and you play your King Hearts game!", my mom called out to me from the kitchen.

"Okay mom", I called back out then realizing what she said added, "It's not King Hearts its Kingdom Hearts, besides you know I'm good at E.L.A. so its no big deal"!

"Well you know that it doesn't hurt to review and I want you to know everything so you won't get confused on anything!", she said back, making sure as always…..

"Sure mom, whatever you say…", I yelled at the door.

I took out a white looking Samsung Galaxy Tab 2 and went online to my teacher's profile saying to study for what we learned into the year so far the past weeks.

"Great…Now I have to spend at least 2 hours looking through my notes before I can go back to the game.", I mumbled to myself. Then, I heard footsteps trying to be quite and opened my door then my brother Leonardo jumping out in a scaring motion expecting me to get scared and failing as always. Shaking my head at his obviousness I just chuckled and ruffled his hair thinking how much he has to learn with his innocence still there with his cute chubby face.

"Sophie mommy said you're gonna play Kingdom Hearts is it true?", he squeaked out in his little voice. You don't know much about him but we call him Leo for short even though his full name is Leonardo Junior, and like me has short brown soft curly hair thats up in little spikes, with big honey brown eyes, and little button nose with dimples.

"Yeah Adam, and you know what?", I asked.

"What?", he asked back.

"I can tell you a story of all the adventures I had and how I beat the Heartless, and even make you or get you something!", I replied back showing playful excitement.

"Really?", he asked just more happy than me, and I just replied back with a smile. Then, he ran out the room smiling in joy while I just shook my head at his imagination and adorable silliness. 'For a 4 year old kid he sure is childish', I just shook my head again thinking its a good thing and what I wouldn't do to be his age again….

"Bye Soph honey!", my mom called out and, "Remember what I said you have the whole day off for 10 hours straight so you have more than enough time to play whatever its called, so don't slack off and be lazy!"

"Mom!", I whined childishly annoyed she just replied back, "I love you too!", ignoring me again as always.

"Later Pinnochio!", dad said at the doorway and I waved and called back, "Later Santa Claus!", he just chuckled and went inside the car with mom and my little brother, as soon as they drove out of sight I closed the door and went back inside sighing in relief.

"YES!", I yelled to no one in particular pumping my fist in the air and a walking stranger looking at me through the window like I was crazy. I waved back giving them a friendly smile to which they did the same probably relieved realizing I just had a normal moment and wasn't a crazy freak or psycho.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 hours and a half later:

"Yeah I get all of the notes for the quiz now to take a shower and go play THE ONE AND ONLY KINGDOM HEARTS!", I said to myself. After packing, I jumped in the shower and took a 25 minute shower relaxing a little extra in the warmth. I came out drying my dry hair to find my special lucky silver M necklace with the chain gone! Being the person who can let things slide at time I decided to leave it for later on at night.

Looking at the playstation DVDs I kept looking through till I found the Kingdom Hearts games and decided to play the first ones relive the moments again and say Kairi's lines as I always liked to along. When I was about to open the top of the playstation I found my necklace there! Which was weird because last time I looked there nothing was on top but, like anyone I put it in the back of my mind and started the game.

I heard the song starting to play and decided to sing along. And did the usual play through the game fight the Heartless boss yelling at it for giving me low energy and mouthed Kairi's laugh knowing everything thats happening. That's when the weird things started happening starting with the fact that Riku was holding out his hand in the screen directed to Sora and me yelling randomly that there's no way he's going into the darkness with you, when my silver controller started vibrating like crazy and the dark pit Riku was in became more life-like. Oddly, I didn't freak out but just thought it was something I never noticed since I was always so glued to the game.

'I so wish it was real and the games would be true and I help like I always wished instead of everything being the same', the sighed in frustration and went back to the game. After that being said, Outta no where that black pit came in front of me next to the wall and I just looked at it in shock. "AHHHHHH! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!?, Oh well might as well see what's in the other side.", just talking randomly was something that happens when I imagined the same thing happening hundreds of times so, I just took my bag that I leave incase of deciding to sleep over at my aunts house, put on my boots and jumped in!

What I didn't was how dizzy it was gonna be when falling facedown into it for the next couple of minutes! I screamed my head off yelling, "I DID YOU THE FAVOR OF NOT STRUGGLING WITH ME CAN YOU SLOW DOWN I WASN'T READY FOR A ROLLER COASTER RIDE!", and surprisingly it stopped and I felt sleepy being rocked back and forth by something invisible my body forcing me asleep.

Raising my head in my dream expecting to fall into deep dive I just heard a voice saying, 'We shall talk later seeing if you really are worthy of such extraordinary paths whether light or dark'. I shook my head confusing shouting with no sound, 'What do you mean? No weapon to help nothing at all just some stupid unhelpful note no offense.' It just echoed back with a chuckle claiming I know who it is and I won't be so helpless because I did have 2 years of practice that will help for now….

I went into nothingness and felt warm all of a sudden so I opened my eyes and looked around me finding myself in a alley. Obviously, I got up alarmed and looked around making sure nothing was trying to creep on me then, relaxed a little feeling my back and that mini metal pole I leave inside if I ever needed help.

I walked around interested in seeing something newer than just going around the world and seeing New York everyday. Thats when I saw my necklace still on my neck but everything else changed. Meaning I had on fingerless zigzagged black glove on my right hand, with a purple off the shoulder top under a white top that has a long sleeve in my right hand and short on the left, shorts that were kind of shiny but not glittery turquoise, with a bracelet on my middle shoulder then a larger one on my right hand. But, I still had my black denim boots on sticking to a couple of inches lower than my knees realizing they were a little tanner than before with the silver points sticking out! I touched my hair and strangely it was straight instead of curly and now darker brown with black and blue highlights through my hair and a purple one on my bang cut last year now up to my chin straight too!

"Cool outfit!", I shouted out to that voice and added, "but seriously thanks for not cutting it and leaving it long but dang, How did you do such a quick makeover?"

Not expecting it to replay I jumped when I heard, 'You talk a lot and are not afraid to talk out loud even when others should think you are crazy but, you know you aren't in your heart, congratulations you earned that outfit to yourself and instead of temporary may keep it because of your simple act of individuality, and having your trait of imagination'.

"Gee thanks that kind of makes me happy coming from you!", I said closing my eyes and trying to send it a grateful smile which it probably received because it just said back as if it forgot, 'Oh and one more thing have you checked your teeth'?

"No, wait let me see", I said checking them then realized that the braces I was so used to and thought looked pretty cute with aqua-marine and light pink look nice, are gone. "Oh my God did you make it disappear before the time came for my teeth to be fixed!?", I panicked even if I felt a little over dramatic again.

'No, this time you are incorrect in this dimension or galaxy which ever you prefer to use they are fixed as this is the real you no more, no less remember there will be a few surprises like this as such so, don't panicked as it could be fatal through the path you take, I must take my leave I am wasting valuable time'…..

"Wait! I still need to talk I still need you in my heart please don't leave me alone!", I pleaded, my greatest fear is being alone somewhere unknown all alone I feel caved in and worse…. 'You won't be alone I shall be there but, don't get scared or worried you have to never let these thoughts twist your mind for it will test you and you have to remember that. Even if I'm not there you will never be alone.'

I felt it going back so I called out, "One more thing, Thank you for everything it means so much." I felt it shake its head in acknowledgement so, I just nodded and starting walking again.

AN: Thx for reading other chapter will be up November 12 tomorrow!If u like it and want me to continue please review or PM me and tell me about it…:)

Peter: Thx again bye guys!

Sophia: Bye!See y'all later =D


End file.
